1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a multi-band antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, portable computers are often installed with a conventional planar inverted-F antenna 9 for access to 802.11a/b/g Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN). However, as other wireless technologies, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX), are developed and commercialized, portable computers nowadays need to be installed with an antenna that has smaller dimensions and that is operable in multiple frequency bands.